The Sins of Lust
by Cairnsy
Summary: Shydeman has always had a thing for humans. Shydeman x Kaistern.


Summary: Shydeman has always had a thing for humans … Shydeman x Kai-stern.

Notes: Definitely R rated. Borderline at times NC-17, but I suppose they key is the borderline bit. Chapter two should probably be out in a couple of days, it really just needs a quick edit. This will be several chapters long, and really does not have much of a plot – you've been warned in advance. I'm currently finishing off a very long DK fic that probably won't be out until December or so, and this was kind of my stress-relief fic that I turned to when I needed a break from the longer fic. This particular pairing is my secret crack!pairing, by the way. And people thought Tetheus/Kai-stern was weird!

**The Sins of Lust, part one.**

All demons had weaknesses, the way they indulged in them instead of trying to dress them up or hide them away was what separated them from all other races. Shydeman knew demons who craved power, others who lusted after lust itself. But Shydeman had always sought out that which was more than merely taboo, and his own, personal vice lay somewhere far more … decadent.

It was what had brought him to the hole of a bar, surrounded by humans whose eyes rarely ever strayed away from him. Few of the gazes held anything more complicated than lust, and as Shydeman slowly moved away from his table and towards the bar, he could feel their heavy-laden eyes following him in unison.

Pitiful, the lot of them. There was not a single one amongst them who deserved to share the bar with him, and he spared even the barman a withering glance as he ordered his next drink.

"Make that two." Shydeman didn't bother to acknowledge the man who slid into the seat next to him, the low, silky voice directed solely at the bar tender. It was only when the barman's eyes took on a particular shade of appreciation before trailing down the form at his side that Shydeman's gaze slid over.

Well. Things were suddenly about to get interesting.

Strands of silver-white hair fell into startling clear eyes that were hypnotically unearthly. The slim man held a shimmering beauty that was at once fragile while still somehow threatening a deeper, undeniable strength. Only one unfamiliar with humans would be unable to tell that he was tainted with something far more delicious than pure mortality, and yet the allure, the frailty still remained.

And Shydeman knew who the newcomer was instantly. There were very few human/dragon hybrids running around, after all, fewer still who seemed to be woven so perfectly out of all the irresistibly attractive flaws of both species.

He wondered if his dear, dear brother had ever found his newly-discovered 'humanity' tested by the officer who sat beside Shydeman now.

Shydeman threw enough money on the bar to cover both drinks, and then for the ones that followed. Kai-stern, it appeared, was used to not paying once he entered a bar, and the officer never once made an offer to cover any of the rounds. It hardly mattered to Shydeman, not when the gold he spent was buying something far more potent than alcohol. Words were spared only when drinks needed to be ordered, but petty conversation had not been the reason Shydeman had come here, and as slightly hazy eyes slid over to him for the first time, chitchat had certainly never been Kai-stern's intent. One of Shydeman's hands had fallen to Kai-stern's thigh between their third and fourth drink, and as it slowly traveled higher, moving easily over tantalizingly tight fabric, Kai-stern simply turned slightly in his seat, allowing Shydeman easier access even as his attention remained almost solely on his drinks. It was, however, about time for Shydeman to become toe focus of the other man's undivided attention. Shydeman's hand lightly flittered along the seams before feathering across Kai-stern's crotch, causing Kai-stern's slim fingers to momentarily tighten around the stem of his glass. With the tiniest of smirks, Shydeman hooked his fingers over the top of Kai-stern's trousers and drew him in close, his hand flattening suggestively against the thin material.

And the human was drunk, but not so much so that he could blame the way he leaned in and caught Shydeman's lips in a heated kiss on anything other than good, old fashioned lust. Shydeman liked lust, liked the way it turned others so easily into toys, liked even more how those toys could then be convinced to play all sorts of interesting games. The problem with toys, however, was that if you played too hard with them, they broke.

Well, if you were talented enough, they did. And Shydeman had a whole host of talents.

Kai-stern had the potential to be a very pretty toy, but Shydeman believed, as he took control of the kiss, fingers tangling in silver strands and roughly dragging Kai-stern's head back so that he could trail his lips down a tender jaw and exposed neck, that the human would be simply beautiful broken.

Humans often were.

The bar had been far from empty when Shydeman had entered, and there were eyes on them that would have made any normal being flush in embarrassment, but Shydeman had never shied away from an appreciative crowd. Kai-stern hardly seemed to care either, and when a hand dipped slowly into his trousers Kai-stern simply spread his legs slightly wider, arching up into the other man's touch even as his own hands began to stray under Shydeman's shirt and his fingers slowly, tantalizingly trailed across the hollow of Shydeman's back.

Strike that. It wasn't that Kai-stern didn't care about their audience; he simply didn't care at all. Shydeman could taste it on Kai-stern's tongue, the special blend of alcohol and desperateness that signified far more than a desire to get laid by an attractive enough stranger. Even as Kai-stern's hands found heat and his mouth feigned passion, it was all merely a deep desire to drive away the numbness that came naturally to those who lingered in immortality too long.

And Shydeman liked humans; especially those whose complexities hid something as simplistic as Kai-stern did. Numbness laced with loneliness laced with apathy was often a deadly cocktail, but it was one with an allure that Shydeman found irresistible when packaged in such pretty shades of silver and white.

A game, always a game. Kai-stern seemed to like to play them as well, although now by default than because he truly got any enjoyment out of it. Sex was sex was sex, after all. Shydeman didn't doubt that in his lonely travels Kai-stern had bedded many a drinking partner, although naturally none even remotely as attractive as Shydeman. But Kai-stern had never played with Shydeman, who didn't so much as fuck as he did deconstruct, taking pleasure in seeing his partners falter completely before willfully allowing Shydeman their destruction.

It was a game, Shydeman liked to think, Kai-stern hadn't played before, or at least not one that he had ever played all that _well_, considering that he was still in one piece.

"You have a room here, I believe?" Murmured softly into Kai-stern's ear, they contrasted sharply with the harsh bite into the lobe that followed them.

"In every bar in every town." And Kai-stern just dipped his head slightly to the side, allowing Shydeman more beautifully exposed flesh to do with as he willed.

"A whore should never be fucked in a bedroom; it belies their true status in society." Anger flickered then, tainting pale eyes a shade closer to golden. Kai-stern, it appeared, either did not believe himself a slut for being so willing to sleep with a stranger, or had thought he would be the one doing the fucking. Of course Kai-stern thought that, being the mighty Dragon Officer who was at the top of the food chain while still somehow wallowing on its bottom rung. He would practically be expected to always be the one setting the pace and dictating the terms. But what the other man had yet to learn was that numbness shared the same bed as control, and to lose on you had to also abandon the other.

And Kai-stern could say no, although that did not necessarily mean that Shydeman would oblige – demons were known for taking whatever they pleased, and that included pretty, pretty, and drunk humans. But Kai-stern didn't say a word, because anger was a heat of its own, and the length beneath Shydeman's hand became harder even as pale eyes narrowed in disdain.

"Would you prefer me bent over the bar or fucked against a wall?" That disdain carried over into his words but they had the effect intended, as Shydeman found that he could think of nothing else but the other man naked and being taken in that exact manner. His next kiss was far less calculated, far more violent, and he _would_ have had Kai-stern there at the bar if the barman hadn't then interrupted, and so instead they found themselves in the corridor, clothes already half stripped off by the time they found a convenient enough wall.

Hard, fast, violent. There was nothing pretty about the sex that followed other than the two people engaging in it. They were both less so by the time it was over, a tangled mess of limbs left panting on a stained carpet floor. There was blood - mostly Kai-stern's but strangely not solely, and there were scars in the making and bruises that were already starting to form. It was one the things that Shydeman loved about humans, demons didn't wear physical mementos of their encounters in the same way humans did, etched forever on skin as though it were a canvas created simply for that purpose. Kai-stern already had his fair share of scars, beautiful ones that crisscrossed across his chest and wrapped quietly around his waist, but they only served to make him all that more attractive. Perhaps not in the traditional sense, where beauty was perfection and flaws were unwanted distractions, but Shydeman had always had a preference for things that were a little … damaged.

And Kai-stern was certainly that. Humans didn't make a habit of sleeping with demons, at least not when they had a choice in the matter. But then, some might say that demons shouldn't have such an unhealthy obsession with humans, either. All that mattered however to Shydeman was that he hadn't had quite this much with a partner since Gil had become simply a puppet, pretty a puppet as he was.

Kai-stern wouldn't be able to move for a few more minutes, his breathing still uneven and lanky legs like melted lead. Shydeman smirked as he leaned in, capturing bruised lips in a searing kiss before tantalizingly pulling away.

"I might just keep you for a while," he whispered, feeling a familiar heat return when Kai-stern snorted in response, almost daring him to repeat his words. He ran slick fingers through the tangled mess that was Kai-stern's hair, quietly uttering the spell beneath his breath that would return him to his demon castle. "Until next time, my damaged human."

As he faded away, encircled in magic that touched only himself, they both knew that there would be a next time.


End file.
